<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait by gr8k8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787624">Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8k8/pseuds/gr8k8'>gr8k8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Wincestiel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8k8/pseuds/gr8k8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's Heaven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There isn't enough Wincestiel, so I made some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas smiled as he watched Dean climb in to Baby and drive away.<br/>"Why didn't you say anything?"<br/>Cas laid a gentle hand on Bobby's shoulder, "I'm waiting.  I've existed for a hundred million years, and only lived for the last ten.  I can wait a little more."<br/>Besides Dean had already heard what he needed to say.<br/>***<br/>He felt the air change when Sam arrived, knew his Heaven was now complete.  He heard the rumble of the Impala as it came up the drive to the little cottage that had been his home since he and Jack had completed their work.  He'd known Dean and Sam would come, that there was nowhere else for them to be.  Dean's smile was nothing but warmth and joy; Sam's joy contained traces of shock. <br/>"Jack brought me from the empty." Now their joy was full<br/>***<br/>The three of them moved through their days in Heaven as they'd never been able to before, cooking together, laughing together, watching ancient horror movies, visiting Jo or Ash or Kevin or Gabriel. Life was easy and perfect and love was simply understood. <br/>The day that Sam kissed Cas as he handed him a dish, neither even mentioned it.  It was just--as it was meant to be. A decade or a few days later, Cas kissed Dean.  Dean seemed so surprised.<br/>"I told you that I loved you, Dean.  I love Sam too.  Your souls are one.  To love one of you is to love both of you.  Our love is a complete thing." <br/>Dean just nodded and kissed him back.<br/>***<br/>Cas pulled his boys to bed.  Here their love making was as natural and seamless as everything else. Teeth on necks and chests, hands everywhere. They ended with Cas on his back;  Dean inside him, kneeling; Sam inside Dean. Their orgasms were everything you would expect in Heaven--powerful, nearly simultaneous, and incandescent with love. They lay under the covers later, clean and sated.  Cas slept, his long wait over. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>